


Babysitting the Slut

by Oversoul159



Category: Naruto
Genre: Come Inflation, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Oversoul159
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is a baby sitter looking after the Uchiha’s young sons. When Itachi develops a crush on him, he goes about expressing his affections in the worst, but most direct, way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ages: Naruto (16), Itachi (11), Sasuke (6)
> 
> Warnings: Obviously this story contains Shotacon. This is Porn With Little Plot. Normally, I like to go straight into the sex, but I’ve had this story idea for a while and really wanted to use it. This first chapter will have a lot of story, but after not, it’s mostly (if not ALL) sex.
> 
> Also, please keep in mind that this work borrows hentai traits (Cum Inflation, body contortions, etc). It's also extremely rough (and gets rougher in later chapters). Be mindful of the tags.
> 
> And, yes, this work was also posted on AdultFanfiction.net under a different name (that name is mostly associated with Fluff pieces on this site so I didn't want to post it under that name?)

Naruto Uzumaki put on his widest smile as he walked up the driveway of the Uchiha family’s home. He stared up at the fan emblem that was placed above the door and smirked. Definitely the right place.

The door opened and a woman in her thirties greeted him with a relieved smile. “Naruto-kun! Thank you for coming. Sasuke’s over in his bedroom.” she said, ushering him inside and towards the room in question.

As they walked, she told him all about their ‘little gift from above,’ as those in the biz liked to refer to their charges. Apparently, Sasuke was a little terror, completely uncooperative or just plain prank-crazy with all of his baby sitters.  But he was really just a precious little thing normally, really! The only person Sasuke wanted to babysit him was his older brother Itachi, but the teen was normally at one school function or with his own older group of friends, and was thus unavailable to babysit every day.

When they reached the door to Sasuke’s bedroom, the mother spun to face Naruto. She put her hands on his shoulders supportively and smiled. “Good luck. ” She whispered. And with that, she bolted. Naruto only barely heard the sound of the door closing on her way out.

The blond laughed dryly and sighed to himself. He opened the door to be faced with a glaring six year old sitting on his bed. Naruto smiled warmly at the boy and waved as he entered the room. He only made it 5 steps before he felt his ankle touch something and was suddenly hit on the side of his head with a balloon filled with red paint.

Sasuke smirked proudly and crossed his arms. Naruto wiped away some of the paint of his face and looked down at his soaked hand blankly. He looked back at Sasuke, a slow, wide, utterly devious grin appearing on his face, causing Sasuke’s expression to turn into one of apprehension.

And thus the prank war began. Naruto set up a sling shot that blasted Sasuke with ice water when his door was opened. Sasuke set up a bucket of soggy oatmeal over the guest bathroom door. Naruto put a spring loaded pie into the closed toilet bowl in Sasuke’s bathroom.

Naruto stood at the bathroom door laughing so hard that he fell over. Little by little Sasuke started to laugh as well because, really, who thinks of spring loading a toilet with a _pie_? Soon they were both laughing and joking about other pranks that they’ve pulled, and peace was established.

Three hours later, exhausted from all of the cleaning, Sasuke was sleeping beside Naruto while Naruto watched TV and stroked the boy’s hair. This was how Itachi found them when he arrived home. He stared at the two in surprise with a slight tinge of jealousy. Sasuke…liked someone besides him?

Naruto looked up from the screen and smiled up at Itachi, standing up and going over to him. “Hey! Heh, you’re not going to prank me too, are you? I’m a bit tired. But I’ll be more than happy to fight you tomorrow, if you want.”

Itachi blinked in surprise, looking from one boy to the other. “You…pranked him back?” he asked in alarm, looking around to make sure nothing was broken.

Naruto laughed and placed a hand on Itachi’s head, petting him gently. “Of course. Some people just need to release all that pent up frustration and, you know, like a test of dominance, before they’d be willing to submit. Once you’ve done that, they’re as docile as a kitten!” he chirped.

Naruto returned to the couch and sat down, patting the free space beside him. Itachi stared at him for a moment before quietly sitting down. Naruto’s hand was back on his head, lightly petting him again. Itachi allowed it, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. He didn’t need a show of dominance; taming Sasuke was a achievement in and of itself. And being petted was nice…so freaking nice…

When Makoto and Fugaku returned home, both boys were curled up around Naruto, sleeping like the angels the two didn’t know they had. Fugaku stared at the group in surprise, reached into his wallet and took out 800 dollars. “Every day for the rest of the week.” He stated, handing the money over and leaving.

So Naruto came every day that week. He was surprised to find Itachi coming home earlier each day until he was already waiting for him at the door when he got there. Both Uchihas were now surprisingly affectionate towards him, especially Itachi, and it got to the point where they simply spent their time together resting against him.

Kittens, indeed.

One day, while Sasuke leaned against him sleeping, Itachi lay his head on Naruto’s lap as they watched TV during a late evening visit. The parents wouldn’t even be back until 1 am. Naruto handed the remote over to Itachi and leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he relaxed. He listened to the sound of the channel changing with its low volume (so as not to wake the little one) until he heard moaning. It was weird, but probably nothing. The sounds anime shows made always sounded weird. It was probably something like that.  But then, “Yeah…fuck, take it cunt!”

That…was not anime…probably.

The blonde’s eyes shot open and he stared at the screen with alarm as it showed a woman being gangbang roughly by 6 really endowed men. Naruto turned bright red. “What _are_ you watching?!” he cried in a whisper.

Itachi rubbed his head against Naruto’s lap and squeezed his leg firmly. “It’s interesting.” He stated.

Naruto blinked in surprise. “You…you watch this kind of stuff?” he asked. He put his hand on Itachi’s head to try to stop the boy’s movements. Having the kid’s head rubbing his package while _that_ played was not helping his willpower any. But Itachi wasn’t taking the hint so he had to lift the boy off his lap. “Ah..I think you should stop that.”

“Why? Didn’t it feel good?” Itachi asked, for once looking decidedly innocent in his confusion.

Naruto laughed lightly. “Uh, well, yeah. But it’s not the sort of thing that I can do with you, you know.”

Itachi frowned, looking somewhat hurt. “Am I…not pretty enough? Or do you not like me?” he asked, looking more and more confused by the moment.

Naruto visibly cringed, his heart feeling stabbed by the guilt. “No! No, I really, really like you! And you’re WAY pretty. You’re just really young. I could go to jail for just watching this thing with you!” he said.

Itachi blinked in surprise and visibly relaxed. He put his hand on Naruto’s lap and rubbed the growing bulge. “We’re not going to get caught though. I promise.”

Naruto shook his head hard. “No we can’t it’s rea-”

“But you’re already hard. What are you going to do with it otherwise?”

Naruto stalled and bit his lip. Dammit. He was in the middle of trying to think up something when he felt something warm and wet touch his dick. He jerked, surprised to see Itachi licking his member. The young boy looked up at him from where he now knelt on the floor and wrapped his lips around the fat dick.

Naruto gasped and covered his mouth to quiet himself. Wow… this felt soo… Naruto gulped deeply and pulled Itachi off of his cock. “Alright, alright. You win. But just this ONCE and not here. In your room, okay?”

Itachi brightened immediately, changing the channel before offing the TV and leading Naruto up to his room. Naruto sighed softly, rubbing his aching cock, still unable to believe what he was about to let happen.

Naruto lay back on Itachi’s bed and watched as the young boy climbed between his legs and got to work. He was licking, sucking and blowing on the tip with surprising dexterity. Naruto moaned happily at the good work, bucking his hips into Itachi’s mouth.

“God, have you done this before?” he asked, panting.

Itachi removed his mouth from the cock before him. “I’ve been watching a lot of porn.” He stated before going back to work.

Itachi started to bob his head up and down on Naruto’s cock, licking and slurping. The blond put his hand on the back of Itachi’s head and bucked into the boy’s mouth hard, forcing some of his cock into the tight throat. At the sound of Itachi choking, he immediately let go and pulled back. “Shit! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to do that! Are you okay?”

Itachi nodded, coughing a little. He had seen girls and boys take cock down their throats so easily in the movies so he had assumed that it would be a little easier…nonetheless, he kind of like the fact that Naruto had liked his mouth enough to do that.

The sudden image of himself with Naruto balls deep down his throat, forcing him to take his cock, using him for his own pleasure, made Itachi’s own cock twitch hard in his pants. He smiled warmly up at Naruto and leaned down to take the boy’s cock again. “It’s ok. Please use me however you want…as rough as you want. I just want to be your cum dumpster for tonight.” He purred, licking Naruto cock with the very tip of his tongue.

Naruto turned a deep red. He couldn’t believe that these words were coming out of an 11 year olds mouth! What’s worse, he was extremely turned on by it!

He had intended to ignore those words. Bad enough that he was letting the boy suck him off while jerking his own cock, he was NOT about to hurt him at that.

But…

Itachi was doing a REALLY good job. At the moment he was even trying to force Naruto’s cock back down his throat, to no avail. He took on of Naruto’s hands and put it on the back of his neck, staring up at him with wide, hopeful eyes while he continued to bob up and down on the meat stick. Naruto bit his lip. That was really hot…and Itachi WAS just asking for help after all, right?

Naruto took a deep breath and shut his eyes tightly. He put both hands on the back of Itachi’s head and shoved the boy down hard on his fuck stick, pushing half of his cock down Itachi’s throat. The boy gagged a bit but didn’t struggle, letting Naruto push him down more and more until his entire cock was down Itachi’s throat. Naruto leaned his head back and moaned deeply, bucking his hips and moving Itachi’s head up and down his dick. “Shhhiiiit! So tight! You feel so good, Itachi! Your future boyfriend is so gonna be fucking lucky to have someone who’ll let him do this!” he panted out.

Itachi had his eyes shut tight, eyes watering as his throat was used as a cock sleeve. It hurt and burned a lot, not to mention that he couldn’t breathe, but Naruto was making such delighted sound, so…totally worth it! He weakly rubbed his own cock until the lack of oxygen started to really get to him and he pushed against Naruto’s leg.

It was a few seconds before Naruto realized what Itachi was doing and he returned to his senses, immediately letting the boy go. Itachi pulled back and panted hard, resisting the urge to throw up. Naruto looked on worried, patting Itachi’s back gently as he caught his own breath. “Hey…you ok? Sorry! I shouldn’t have held you down so long. We…we can stop if you want to…” he said uncertainly.

Itachi shook his head and looked up him with a smile. “Not until you shoot your cum down my throat. I’m fine.” He said, going back to Naruto’s cock. After spending so long with it down his throat, he was able to force it down himself this time, bobbing his head up and down and staring up at Naruto with a happy look in his eyes the entire time.

Naruto smiled and started face fucking the grade school tart again, letting Itachi up only when he started to pull away. When he felt himself getting close, Naruto pulled Itachi off of his cock and stood up. The boy watched him in confusion as Naruto pulled Itachi to the end of the bed and had him lie on his back with his head leaning off the edge. The blonde shoved his cock back down Itachi’s throat and started humping for all he was worth. He held down Itachi’s arms as he rode, muttering expletives all the while, telling Itachi what cum hungry little cock slut he was, how he was going to grow up to be like that woman in the porn flick if he continued to let guys he barely knew treat him like a worthless bitch boy.

Itachi moaned around the cock in his throat, his own little cock twitching violently and leaking pre-cum even though he was unable to touch it. Naruto moaned loudly and shoved his cock in balls deep as he started cumming, pints of hot jizz spewing from his cock. Naruto watched in delight as Itachi’s little stomach bulged with the force of his spunk. “Oh God…take it! Take it, you little cum dumpster! You won’t be needing breakfast tomorrow, I’m going to empty my balls inside your belly!” he growled.

Itachi’s eyes rolled back slightly as Naruto unloaded inside of him. He was so full! And Naruto was STILL pumping out more cock milk! That, with Naruto’s words turned him on to no end. He really wanted that; to grow up to be Naruto little cum dumpster, used anytime the older boy wanted, loved outside the house but treated like trash in the bedroom…Itachi moaned and his cock jerked, shooting cum all over his stomach.

Naruto panted as his orgasm passed. He slowly pulled out of Itachi’s mouth and sat the boy up, covering his mouth to prevent Itachi from throwing up any of the cum he had just poured down that tight throat, even though a bit of it leaked out of Itachi’s nose.

Itachi took slow breaths from his nose as his body calm, rubbing his stomach and enjoying the sense of fullness.  When Naruto removed his hand, Itachi smiled up at him. “Thank you for fucking me.” He whispered hoarsely.

Naruto bit his lips and turned away.  “Yeah…just this once, remember.” He said.

Itachi smiled up at the back of Naruto’s head, his eyes narrowing.

_We’ll see._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo….this is where things get rough. For some reason, I see Naruto as a really rough dom (maybe because I just like it like that) and this chapter really shows it!
> 
> As always, please read and review! I love hearing what people think. Bonus points for giving me more ideas for future chapters!

That was supposed to be the last time, the only time. Unfortunately (or fortunately), things didn’t go as planned.

Itachi could be a persistent little brat when he wanted to be. Three days after the ‘incident,’ while Naruto and Sasuke watched TV, Itachi came over and knelt down beside Naruto. He rested his head on the boy’s knee and stroked his leg lightly as he focused on the TV. This, obviously, brought back memories of the LAST time Itachi’s head had been on his lap and his body reacted accordingly. He had to get up and rush to the bathroom to give himself time to calm down.

Then, Itachi started wearing skimpier clothes around the house. Short-shorts, tank tops, even a skirt at one point. The boy made an effort to bend over at every opportunity to give Naruto a lovely view of what could be his anytime he wanted it.

The final straw came about three weeks after the incident. For the last three days, Itachi seemed to have finally calmed down, the tempting behavior stopped completely. After putting Sasuke to bed one early evening, he went to go check on Itachi. It had been a few hours since he’d last seen him and Naruto want to see what he was up to.

He opened the wood door that led to itachi’s room and froze in shock. Itachi was on the bed, face down but turned away from the door and ass up, with a long, thick cucumber stuffed in his ass. His little hand was wrapped around a stick attached to the end and was pulling the veggie in and out of the tight hole as fast as he could. Itachi was panting and moaning lewdly, muttering to himself about how much he deserved for Naruto to rape him with his fuck stick again.

To say that Naruto was hard would be an understatement. The blonde was slightly worried that his boner would explode from the amount of and speed that the blood rushed to his dick. Naruto gulped loudly in nervousness.

Itachi looked over at the door in mild surprise but didn’t stop raping his ass with the veggie. He smiled shyly at Naruto. “I’ve been practicing! I can even fit this whole thing down my throat now!” he murmured happily.

Naruto bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly. Dammit! Dammit!! He couldn’t BELIEVE this little slut! He let out an annoyed sound then sighed. Fine. If Itachi wanted to be fucked like a whore so badly, who was he to deny him that?

Naruto stalked over to the boy, unzipping his pants and pulling them off along the way. He got to Itachi and pulled the cucumber out of his ass and handed it over to the boy. “Fine then, let’s see those skills, slut.” He said, giving Itachi a hard slap on the ass.

He lined his cock up with Itachi’s twitching hole and wasted no time in shoving it in, getting into a rhythm of hard pounding from the get go. “Come on, you little cock whore! Let’s see you swallow that cucumber like you said!” he barked, gripping Itachi’s hips tightly.

Itachi gasped and moaned loudly at the violation of his asshole. Naruto was a bit bigger than the cucumber and was working him much faster. He panted loudly and opened his mouth, slipping the cucumber into his mouth and down his throat. He pushed it down and down until only the tip and stick stuck out and started moving it in and out slowly.

Naruto lay down flat on top of Itachi and grabbed the stick from him. “You wanna be treated like a gangbang whore? Then take it!” he growled, using the stick to shove the cucumber in and out of Itachi’s throat in time with the harsh ass pounding he was receiving.

Itachi’s eyes watered as he was violated. It hurt. Even more than last time. But Naruto was clearly enjoying himself if his words (“That’s right, you cum guzzling bitch boy! Take it, take it! I’m gonna make you my personal cock sleeve tonight!”) were anything to go by. And he had expected this. After all, this was how the bottoms in the pornos that he had seen were treated.

Did he realize that the site he had been using for research had specialized in rape and rough sex clips? No. So he was fine being treated like a breathing masturbatory tool.

Naruto grabbed Itachi by the hair and yanked his head back, still pumping in and out of the boy’s throat. He pulled it out for a moment to allow Itachi with a chance to breathe before stuffing it back in.

In the ten minutes of fucking, Naruto had switched from Itachi’s ass to his mouth, holding him against his torso while he bucked his hips until he dropped his first load of cum down the tight throat, and then back again to his ass. He sat up with Itachi on his cock facing him and pulled the cucumber out of Itachi’s mouth.

The teen panted softly trying to regain his breath before the next round of throat fucking. He was surprised and alarmed at the feeling of Naruto inserting two fingers into his asshole and using them to stretch the worn hole out. Naruto pushed the cucumber against the opening and started forcing it in.

Itachi gasped and whimpered softly. “Ahh! Wait, please! That’s too much, I can’t tak-!” He cried out as Naruto forced the fuck stick inside him.

Naruto groaned happily at the increased tightness and removed his hand from Itachi’s ass and used it to cover the boy’s mouth. “Shut up! Why the fuck are you so surprised, huh? I bet you must have seen this so many times in those movies of yours.  You’re gonna take whatever I give you, you worthless little slut! You wanted to be raped so I’m going to fucking RUIN this ass! This is what you get for seducing people, for acting like a little hooker.” he hissed into the boy’s ear.

He pushed in whenever he pulled the cucumber outward. After a minute, he removed his hand from Itachi’s mouth and slapped the boy on the ass hard. “Come on! Ride me. You wanted this, so let’s see you work for it!” he ordered, lying down on his back.

Itachi whimpered out and placed his hands on Naruto’s chest to balance himself. He started lifting himself up and down on those thick sticks, moaning and panting as he got into the rhythm of it.

Naruto leaned his head back and bucked up into Itachi. “Shit…I’m getting close…come on, bitch. Make me cum inside that tight ass.” He muttered as he drew near.

Itachi’s eyes widened slightly and he paled at the thought of Naruto cumming inside him again. His stomach was already so full from the first load. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to take another. But he rode Naruto faster obediently and tried another approach. “P-please shoot your load on me. I want to be covered in your jizz, Naruto.” He pleaded.

Naruto stared at the boy for a moment, considering it for only that moment. He rolled them over so that Itachi lay beneath him and gripped the boy’s waist with both hands, leaving the cucumber just lodged inside Itachi’s ass while he pounded into him. “No. No! I told you I was going to make you my bitch, and I’m going to turn this belly of yours into a worthless sac of jizz!” he said.

Itachi gasped and tried to pull off of Naruto’s cock, panicking a bit. “No! Wait, please! I’m so full already! Please just cum on m-..” He didn’t even get a chance to finish that sentence before Naruto was unloading inside him, flooding his intestines with pints of hot spunk. Itachi’s back arched and he gripped his belly with both hands, feeling it bulge even more under them.

Naruto panted, gripping Itachi’s sides tightly to keep the boy on his dick. His balls were convulsing, happily releasing their fertile seed inside the little cum dump. He loved it, hearing Itachi beg him not to cum inside. He couldn’t help but smirk when Itachi’s own cock started spewing, shooting his own cum onto both males’ chests as it shook. “You little slut! You beg me not to cum inside, but look at how much you love it! You LIKE being filled with my cum, don’t you whore?” he teased.

Itachi panted softly and whimpered. He was so full! Too full. His stupid cock was just reacting to his ass being flooded, he wasn’t sure he could even handle this. But Naruto was jerking Itachi’s cock slowly, smirking down at him. “Come on, tell me. Tell me you love being my little cum bucket. You love getting my load inside you, don’t ya?”

Itachi bit his lip and nodded obediently. “Y-yes. I love being filled with your cum. You can…you can cum inside me whenever you want.” He said. And it was true. He was starting to get used to the feeling of pain and fullness, and would probably be able to take two heavy loads like this again tomorrow.

Had he realized sooner that Naruto was still hard inside of him, he probably would have answered differently. But it was too little too late.

Naruto grinned widely down at his new toy. “Okay then, you asked for it!” he said happily and renewed his thrusting.

Itachi gasped in alarm and put his hands on Naruto’s chest, trying to push him away. “Wha- Wait! You’re still hard?! No! I meant another time! Naruto, I’m so tired already! I won’t be able to walk tomorrow!” he cried out, struggling harder.

Naruto growled and grabbed Itachi’s hands, holding them above the boy’s head with one of his. He leaned down and kissed Itachi roughly. “Shut up. You already asked for this. I’m going to fuck you til I’m not hard anymore! You’re gonna look pregnant by the time I’m done with you! It’s a good thing tomorrow’s the weekend…actually, I’ll be babysitting all weekend too…I’m sure it’s nothing a couple Tylenol won’t fix.” He snickered.

And so it went. Whenever Naruto wanted to switch holes, he’d simply grab a bottle from the nightstand and use it to plug Itachi up so none of his cum spilled out. He managed to dump 2 more loads inside Itachi, the first in his throat, the second in his ass. At that point he actually needed to cover Itachi’s mouth. The sheer amount of cum had filled the boy’s entire digestive tract and the jizz had no other option than to try to cum out of Itachi’s mouth. Naruto rode him from behind, both hands wrapped over Itachi’s mouth as cum pumped into the small body.

Itachi’s eyes were opened wide. He was on his hands and knees like a horse, too weak to hold himself up and fight Naruto at the same time. His belly was stretch taut, making him look like he was already several months pregnant. It took a great deal of effort to force the cum back down so that he could breathe again. The entire time, his cock leaked precum and spunk onto his sheets, the cum pressing against his prostate and forcing him to cum over and over.

He was so relieved when Naruto pulled out again. Not as much when he was plugged up with the bottle again. Not at all when he noticed that that freak of nature that was his babysitter was STILL hard. Itachi stared at the swollen dick with horror before looking up at Naruto. The blonde simply chuckled and pulled Itachi onto his lap. He wrapped Itachi’s legs around his cock and started thigh-fucking the child.

Itachi moaned loudly, Naruto’s cock rubbing against his balls roughly. After a couple minutes of this, Naruto put a hand on the back of Itachi’s head and forced him to bend forward awkwardly, pushing the cum in his belly back up as Naruto forced the head of his cock into Itachi’s mouth. His head was bobbed up and down while his thighs were fucked as well.

Itachi whimpered weakly around Naruto’s cock when he felt the familiar spasm in it. Naruto held Itachi’s head on his cock as he came again, the first few spurts causing Itachi’s cheeks to bulge since he couldn’t swallow fast enough even if he had been capable of swallowing at all. Naruto suddenly yanked Itachi’s head back, shooting cum all over the boy’s face, hair and chest.

Naruto shoved Itachi off of him and stood up, holding his cock and jacking it off as he continued to cum, covering the fucktoy in his cock milk, then aiming the hose on Itachi’s cock until the boy was bucking and cumming with him.

Naruto stared at his handiwork satisfied. Itachi was covered in sperm from head to toe with a fat bottle sticking out of his ass, mouth open and filled with a puddle of cum leaking out of it. He smirked slightly down at the boy. Reaching down, he grabbed Itachi by the hair and lifted him to his knees. Itachi opened his eyes and stared at Naruto blearily behind a layer of cum. “You see? THIS is what’s going to happen. THIS is how cum dumpster’s are treated. THIS is how you’re going to be treated this ENTIRE WEEKEND. And THIS is how I’m going to treat you if you ever come on to me again. Understand?” he lectured.

Itachi nodded weakly. Naruto smirked, picking him up and taking him to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and yanked the bottle out of Itachi’s ass, letting the boy empty out while he returned to Itachi’s bedroom and cleaned up.

The blonde shook his head. Stupid kids these days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the next chapter! Sasuke’s in it, woooh!!
> 
> This chapter is just Sasuke and Itachi. The next will have all three of them in it.

There were several things that Naruto hadn’t known before he’d started fucking Itachi. One of which was that Itachi hadn’t been a virgin at the time. Not in the literal ‘cucumber breaking the hymen’ type nonsense. A REAL non-virgin.

You see, in the time that it took for Itachi to FINALLY get Naruto to have sex with him, the boy had a lot of pent up sexual frustration that a lifeless cucumber just couldn’t handle. Naruto obviously wasn’t going to be of any help, and the thought of going to his friends with this sort of…irked him. With the exception of Pein, Konan, and Sasori, they struck him as the types to not let this sort of thing go.

Which left only one option for him; Sasuke.

The boy was definitely good looking, adorable in Itachi’s opinion. And the thought of being his brother’s first so that others wouldn’t have that chance made him extremely happy. Plus, he figured that it would be nice to be on top once in a while since he intended to allow Naruto to use his holes however he wanted.

So one night, a full week after the time he’d given Naruto that blow job, Itachi snuck into Sasuke’s room after their parents had long since fallen asleep. He shook the little boy awake, who in turn stared at him blearily.

“Aniki?” he asked in confusion, “What is it?”

Itachi smiled down at the boy. “Would you like to help me with something? It’s really grown up.” He said.

Now fully awake, Sasuke sat up and nodded excitedly. Itachi smirked slightly and got up onto the bed. He lowered his pants to reveal with swollen member. Sasuke stared at it in alarm, reaching out and touching it gingerly. “A-are you okay? It’s all swollen! Does it hurt?” he asked, sounding a bit panicked.

Itachi patted the boy on the head reassuringly. “It’s fine, it’s fine. See, this is what happens when older boys are really, really excited. I need you to help me get the cum out so that it will calm down.” He said.

Sasuke nodded solemnly. “So what do I have to do?” he asked.

Itachi took Sasuke’s hand and wrapped it around his cock. He moved the boy’s hand up and down on it until Sasuke got into the pattern of it and could manage it on his own. The little boy moved in closer and wrapped both his hands around the larger cock, jerking it up and down passionately, tongue even stuck out in concentration.

Itachi moaned softly, nodding to himself. “Good, good. Now try licking it and putting it in your mouth.” He said.

Sasuke immediately froze and stared up at his brother as if he had grown a new head. “That’s nasty! You pee from there!” he said in horror.

Itachi rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’m CLEAN. Besides, adults do it ALL the time!” He got up and went over to the computer in Sasuke’s room and brought up the porn site he always went to. He brought up several short clips of women getting face fucked in different positions and a few of men getting fucked in the ass.

Sasuke watched in fascination for a long moment before turning back to Itachi. “So…If I do that stuff, it will make your penis go back to normal?” he asked carefully.

Itachi nodded and turned to look back at Sasuke. “Uh huh. But it can be really tough until you get used to it. Think you can handle it?” he asked challenging, as if HE truly believed in his brother’s ability to rise beyond his age and circumstances and take the dick before him like a cum-guzzling whore, or an ADULT, in their minds.

Sasuke clenched his fists, suddenly determined, and nodded. “I can do it! Please let me, Aniki!” he said.

Itachi smiled proudly, led them back to the bed and presented his cock to the boy again. Sasuke stared at it and took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself, and then licked the tip. Hmm…It wasn’t as horrible as he thought it would be.

Sasuke continued to lick and suck on Itachi’s cock head, while his brother gave him little praises of encouragement. After a minute of this, Itachi pulled the boy off his dick, panting. “Okay, now you have to try and take the whole thing down your throat. You saw how they did it, right? It’s going to hurt a little at first and you’re going to have to hold your breath for a little, okay.” He said.

Sasuke nodded obediently and took in a slow breath. He lowered himself back onto Itachi’s cock. He tried to get it into his throat but started gagging. Itachi, the ever helpful brother that he was, put his hands on the back of Sasuke’s head and pushed him down further.

The little boy’s eyes widened and he struggled. He couldn’t breathe! And it hurt a LOT more than a LITTLE!! But Itachi held him there for a full minute. Telling him to just hold on and take it like a good boy, that Itachi himself could hold a cock down his own throat for 3 full minutes so Sasuke should be able to do it for at least ONE. Sasuke closed his teary eyes tightly, no longer struggling but gripping the sheets tightly, until Itachi let him go.

Once he was released, Sasuke pulled off immediately and panted for air, using all of his willpower to resist the urge to vomit all over his clean sheets. His throat burned like nothing else. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep doing this.

Itachi hugged his brother, petting his head. “Such a good little slut. That felt SOO good! And you did really well for your first try. Such a good job…” Itachi cooed at the little one.

Sasuke blushed deeply, still in pain but extremely happy. He had gotten more complements tonight than he normally got in a fortnight. Sasuke took a deep breath, steeled himself and turned to face Itachi. “Again.” He said.

Itachi smirked slightly. This boy was surprisingly easy to manipulate.

This time, Itachi bucked his hips while the boy was on his cock. He moaned happily, using Sasuke’s ears as handlebars as he moved his brother’s head up and down his cock hard and fast as Naruto had done. He pounded the tight little fuck tube for 2 full minutes, and Sasuke didn’t struggle all that much at all. During that time, Itachi continued to spout those twisted complements, telling him what a good little cum-guzzler he was, that he’d make a great little cum dumpster for all of his friends one day. Itachi told him that he intended to use his tight holes a lot from now on whenever they were alone, that Sasuke was such a good boy for being able to take his cock like a true whore.

Itachi pulled out and allowed Sasuke to catch his breath before shoving him back on. This time, he doubled over the boy to use his stomach to keep Sasuke in place. He licked his fingers and reached over, slipping one hand into Sasuke’s pajama bottoms and one finger into the boy’s tight pucker.

Sasuke’s eyes shot open and he squirmed before he remembered the people in the clips taking really fat cocks inside of them.

“Don’t worry, I’m just gonna open you up so that it doesn’t hurt as much when I put my cock in, okay?” Itachi said in assurance.

Sasuke forced himself to calm as both his holes were violated by his brother. He was counting the seconds in his head and had been close to the 2 minute mark when it suddenly felt like Itachi’s cock was twitching, even growing, in his throat. He tried to pull back in confusion, but Itachi held his head tightly by his hair, holding him still while he bucked his hips faster and faster, Itachi’s balls slapping his chin violently.

“Ahh! I’m cumming! Take it, Sasuke, you can do it! I’m going to fill you up with my milk, otouto!” Itachi gasped out as he came.

Sasuke’s eyes widened as he felt a strange, hot liquid shoot down his throat and into his belly. It seemed to take forever, Itachi’s spunk taking up all the space in his tiny belly, filling it completely. 

Itachi panted softly and slowly let his brother go. He stroked his still hard cock absently, watching the boy cough and hack as he panted. Itachi leaned over and covered Sasuke’s mouth. “Breath through your nose. I don’t want you throwing up all the cum I just gave you. Good fuck sluts keep all the cum inside them.” He ordered.

Sasuke swallowed a few times painfully and slowly calmed down.

“You good?” his brother asked.

Sasuke nodded. “M-my throat really hurts though…” he said hoarsely.

Itachi patted him on the head. “I get you some honey for that later, okay. But I want to fuck your butt first.” He said.

Sasuke rubbed his ass uncertainly but nodded. He got on all fours and lay his head on the bed with his ass in the air as he had seen several woman do. Itachi got behind him and spread the boy’s ass cheeks. If Sasuke’s throat was so tight, he could only imagine what ass-fucking would be like.

Itachi leaned over and covered Sasuke’s mouth, just in case. He aimed his cock at the still tight hole and slowly pushed himself in. He wasted no time in pushing himself all the way and began pounding the tight hole. It was so tight that it sort of hurt, but at the same time, it felt SO DAMN GOOD!

Sasuke’s eyes widened and he cried out around Itachi’s hand. It hurt! It really hurt. And Itachi was going way too fast!

But that wasn’t Itachi’s fault. At that time, few of the videos he’d seen had shown any the ‘preparation’ part of sex, and those were only quick shots of it. For the most part it was just push it in and start thrusting wildly. And so he did.

Itachi groaned happily as he raped his little brother’s fuck hole. He removed his hand from Sasuke’s mouth, using both hands to press Sasuke’s face into his pillow. Itachi had mounted him like a dog and was really going at it, fucking his ass as fast as he had Sasuke’s mouth.

“Shit…Sasuke! I’ve never felt so good! Yes, take it, take it! Ahh! I can’t wait to cum inside your boy cunt!” he moaned out happily, gripping Sasuke’s hair tightly as he pounded.

Though crying a bit still, Sasuke was starting to calm down. The burning pain in his ass was starting to lessen a bit and there was a bit of pleasure tingling up, especially when Itachi hit that one…Ahh! There, that spot there, he wanted to say as his brother fucked him. Unfortunately, he couldn’t speak, simply having to wait until that spot was hit again.

The next time it happened, Itachi hit it hard, over and over and over, seeming to really like the angle he was at. Sasuke’s eyes rolled back slightly, and there was a sudden rush of pleasure that swept his body, giving him a dry orgasm. The boy convulsed, his little fuck hole clamping down tightly on Itachi’s cock.

Itachi gasped in alarm and he groaned falling forward onto Sasuke, hips still gyrating as the mix of pleasure and pain he received forced an orgasm out of his own body. He closed his eyes tightly as he came, flooding his brother’s intestines with his sperm.

“Ahh! You’re making me cum! Fuck…fuck…Sasuke! I love you so much, you’re the best little fucktoy anyone could ever ask for! Forget what I said before, okay. You’re mine from now on. I want to be the only one who can use your holes! My own personal little cum bucket…” he muttered as his orgasm started to die down.

Sasuke closed his eyes and panted softly into the pillow, reaching under himself to grasp his stomach. Wow…he felt fat. Like just after Thanksgiving fat. He couldn’t believe how much his brother had filled him with.

Itachi lay on top of his brother for a long time, too exhausted to really move. After a couple minutes, he rolled them onto their sides so that Sasuke could breathe a little easier. Itachi pulled the blanket over their bodies and wrapped his arms around Sasuke firmly.

They fell asleep like that; Itachi’s softened cock still inside of his brother.

The next morning was a Saturday and, since Itachi was the one to get them up on weekdays anyway, the two weren’t disturbed, their parents simply leaving to go about their day.

As was normal for a teenage boy, Itachi woke up the next morning hard as a rock and still inside of his little brother. The preteen smiled sneakily and started bucking his hips slowly, wanting to see how long it would be until Sasuke woke up. The boy was a fairly deep sleeper, so it would be an interesting experiment.

That had been the plan anyway. But after a couple minutes (2.4 to be exact), he didn’t really care anymore, far more interesting in getting off and dumping another load in his brother’s ass. Unfortunately, the one he had left in there last night had leaked out all over them.

Sasuke woke up immediately to the sensation of being pounded. Itachi had wrapped his legs around both of Sasuke’s and had hooked his arms under Sasuke’s armpits, all but removing his ability to struggle. “Ahh…AHH! Aniki…ohhh…again? You’re hard again?” he asked, incredulous.

Itachi simply moaned and continued to tap that tight ass. Even after that hard fucking the night before, it was STILL so tight! Itachi really knew how to choose them. “Ahh…yeah. Ad-adults get hard every morning…” he stammered out.

Sasuke looked back at his brother in alarm. “But I’m already really sore! I don’t think I can do this every morning.” He said.

Itachi scoffed at the answer. He turned them over onto Sasuke’s stomach and started fucking him harder. “Doesn’t matter. It’s your duty as my cum dumpster bitch to take my cock and cum EVERY day, ANY time I want, whether you’re in the mood or not. You have to get used to this, because I’m going to be using ALL of your holes every day. God, I’m gonna fill you up sooo much!” he hissed softly.

Sasuke blinked in surprise. He…he didn’t get a choice? He had to let Itachi fill him up whenever he wanted? That wasn’t really fair. “Why?” he asked in confusion.

Itachi rolled his eyes, as if Sasuke should know this already. “Because you’re my cum DUMPSTER. I get to DUMP my cum inside you. Like…the toilet can’t tell you when you can and can’t use it, right? So you can’t tell me when I can and can’t use YOU. Don’t worry, when you’re older you’ll be able to find someone else to turn into your own personal cum dumpster that you can use however you want.” He said.

Sasuke nodded. That made total sense, he supposed. It was sort of weird being compared to a toilet, but that was what he was, wasn’t it? A toilet specifically for jizz? Weird, but it made sense.

As Itachi replaced the spilled load of cum with a new one and then proceeded to add even more to it later despite his pleas (“Shut up, bitch! I told you that you’re gonna have to take whatever I give you, didn’t I? So be quiet or I’ll plug you up until I can add even more to you later!!”), Sasuke couldn’t help but hope that he would find a cum dumpster for himself one day soon.

Yes, Sasuke would indeed get to use one or two of the many girls that crushed on him as a cum dumpster one day (getting her pregnant in the process).

What he didn’t know was that he would end up with several other boys, in addition to Itachi, using him as THEIR cum dumpsters.

Well, a boy can dream…


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut tightly, rubbing at them with the heels of his hands and trying to stifle his groans.

He was _so_ going to go to jail for this. He was going to be arrested. Seriously, his life was probably over. It was just a matter of time before he had cops beating down his door.

Obviously, in hindsight, repeatedly raping the eleven year old boy that he was supposed to be looking after was not a good idea. It also probably wasn’t a good idea to leave aforementioned eleven year old trussed up and gagged in a closet for repeated use while telling said boy’s little brother that kid was probably out with his friends.

It really shouldn’t have been worth it.

That didn’t change the fact that every time he passed by a closet now there was a little twinge in his dick. He kept having flashbacks to seeing that pretty little whore, naked and tied up and just for him, and just picking the boy up and taking him. It was like having a large breathing gel sleeve that clamped down and vibrated on your dick.

It had taken hours to get the smell of jizz out of that closet once he had finally deigned to release Itachi from it…Sunday afternoon. The boy had been left no choice but to live on jizz for almost two full days.

Oh my god, he was going to jail!!

Naruto’s head fell to hit the counter hard and let out a little whine. He was more than a little surprised at the hand that came to rest on the back of his neck.

“Stop that. What’s wrong?”

Naruto turned his head to the side to meet Gaara’s gaze, surprised to find that the redhead was still around. Though, to be fair, it _was_ Gaara’s house. Gaara just raised an eyebrow, clearly waiting for a response.

Naruto sighed and sat up. He adored Gaara, particularly the way he was just totally beyond nonjudgmental. So he took a deep breath and spilled the beans.

All of them.

The redhead sat there silently until the end before standing up. He went over to Naruto’s bag and pulled out his cell phone. Naruto watched in confusion as scrolled through his call list. Then he gasped. “What are you doing?!”

Gaara looked up at him briefly then back down at the phone. “You’re supposed to watch them today too, right? Why not check to see if that’s still an offer? If it isn’t, chances are we still have at least ten minutes to get you out of here before someone comes.” He said, calmly, as if talk of evading the law was normal Monday afternoon conversation.

Maybe it was. Gaara was kind of a freak before they’d met.

Gaara had the phone up to his ear by now and was already speaking. Dammit!

“Hello? Yes, this is Naruto’s roommate. I was told that he sits for you for the evenings?” Gaara was saying. Naruto watched for any changes in expression, any signs that he needed to start grabbing bags, but Gaara was a damn sphinx. “Yes. Yes, I’m afraid he sprained his ankle. …No, no it’s fine. Actually, would it be possible for you to bring them over to our apartment for the evening? I’ll be out and he can watch them here. Yes…No, I can drop them back later or they can stay in the spare bedroom here. Yes. Yes, of course. Thank you for your consideration. I’ll let him know.” And with that he hung up.

Naruto stared at his friend incredulous. “Uh…I guessing they don’t know anything?” he asked. Gaara nodded, tossing the phone over to him.

“She was honestly concerned over your ankle and she’ll be dropping them off around 5:15. She said she’ll probably have them stay the night.” He said.

“I…listen. This is a bad idea. I’m…I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep myself from…” just the thought of the things he could do to that boy, alone in his house, had Naruto licking his suddenly dry lips.

“That’s the idea.” At the shocked dual eyebrow raise he received, Gaara clarified, “I kind of want to watch. Besides, if he hasn’t said anything after _that_ , he’s not ever going to. Why not enjoy the mess you’ve made and make some money on the side?” he said casually.

Naruto blinked slowly. “I forgot you used to be kind of evil.” He admitted.

Gaara walked around the kitchen island to get a glass of water. “I never stopped being ‘evil’. I just stopped actively hurting people because I knew you wouldn’t like it.”

Ah…well, okay then.

 

By 5:15, Naruto had destroyed two hand towels from wringing them too hard. So Gaara was the one who got the door. Naruto waited in silence as Gaara politely greeted the boys’ father and led the two inside. He looked up when they entered the living room. Sasuke immediately came to his side though Itachi hung back a bit.

That said, he couldn’t help but notice the form fitting shorts the boy was wearing. The ones he changed into when his parents got home all those times he’d been teasing Naruto. Short enough to be tantalizing but not so short as to raise alarm with their parents. After all that nonsense over the weekend, this kid was still craving dick?

Before his brain could even catch up to what he was doing, he found himself surging to his feet, marching over to grab Itachi by the arm and marching to his bedroom, leaving a bewildered Sasuke and Gaara behind.

Gaara looked down at the little boy who stared back. “Naruto’s thing was all hard. Is my brother going to help him with it?” Sasuke asked, curious.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at that. “Yes.” He said because, at this point, it would become obvious soon enough. These walls weren’t as soundproof as those in the Uchiha household and that was not the march of someone looking for sweet love-making. “How do you know about that sort of thing?”

“I help my brother with his.” Sasuke said proudly, standing up a little straighter.

Oh, well that’s a fun little piece of trivia. Gaara made his way over to the boy and knelt down in front of him. “Your brother’s going to be busy for a long time with Naruto.” He paused, then after a moment added, “Though I think I will be needing your help soon.” He let his hand fall to absently rub at the growing bulge. “Mine’s probably bigger than your brother’s though. But it’s smaller than Naruto’s if you’re intending to work your way up to that.” He said.

The boy’s eyes widened at that. Naruto was much older after all, he was probably getting hard-on’s all the time! If he could be able to help his brother with that, he’d seem so much more grown up. His parents would probably let him go to school or to the mall all on his own soon! Sasuke smiled, wide but a little shy, up at the stranger and nodded hard.

Gaara offered the boy a small smile back as he undid his slacks and pulled his cock out. While it wasn’t as thick as Naruto’s monster, it was a couple inches longer, maxing out at nearly fourteen inches. Sasuke stared at it and swallowed thickly, trying really hard not to choke at the mere thought of taking that inside of him.

Gaara moved over to the chair Naruto had vacated and sat down, slowly stroking out drops of pre cum that leaked down his dick. Sasuke came to stand between Gaara’s legs. He took the cock in his hands and took a couple deep breaths trying to get as much air as he could before he went down and wrapped his mouth around that cock.

Gaara closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. He reached out and put a hand on the back of Sasuke’s head as the boy bobbed his head up and down on the leaking cock, preventing him from being able to pull out the entire way while still allowing him to breathe. There was no real need to be rough about it after all. Gaara had never been particularly interested in dating, so just having a warm, wet slot around his cock was more than enough.

Those thoughts went out the window the minute Sasuke started to deep-throat him. Gaara’s eyes shot open wide and stared down at the young boy as he tried his hardest to force that cock down his throat. He was trying to relax his throat, but that didn’t change the fact that eleven year olds and sixteen year olds had very different bodies.

Gaara gripped the back of Sasuke’s head, close to where it met his neck, a little harder. “Let me help you.” He offered breathily. He pressed down on the boy’s head while jerking his hips up. Sasuke’s whole body jerked and he tensed as Gaara’s cock popped into his throat. Tears started to well up in his eyes and he closed them tightly. He was fine. He could totally do this!

Gaara leaned over a bit, both hands coming to rest on Sasuke’s head. He could definitely understand how things had gotten out of control for Naruto now. If any part of Itachi was even half as wet and tight and _glorious_ as his brother’s throat was at this moment, being able to only experience it once seemed like a punishment of some sort. Something like this should be enjoyed repeatedly, daily, if not shared with the world.

Gaara was so lost in his thoughts that it took a while to notice that Sasuke had been clawing at his slacks, his cock buried almost entirely down the young boy’s throat. Gaara leaned back but didn’t release his helper, choosing to take a moment and just appreciate the way all of that choking gripped and jerked and milked his cock.

It actually took more of his (admittedly large) self control to finally pull Sasuke off of him than it did to keep him on there. Though he did keep the tip of his cock in the boy’s mouth. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and panted around the swollen member, tickling it. After a moment, he opened his eyes and looked up at Gaara.

“Good job. Ready to go again?” Gaara asked, ever polite. Sasuke cringed at the very thought but nodded anyway and didn’t struggle _quite_ as much this time when Gaara shoved him back down.

They were both a bit startled by a sharp cry that was followed by, “For fuck’s sake, get back _down_ there!” Gaara’s head tilted to one side slightly, more than a little curious as to what was going on behind the closed door. He stood up from the chair and, without releasing his toy, made his way over to Naruto’s room, dragging Sasuke’s body with him between his legs.

Sasuke whined in discomfort at the treatment and was soundly ignored. Gaara kept one hand in Sasuke’s hair, pressing the boy’s face firmly to his crotch while using his free hand to quietly open Naruto’s room door.

Itachi lay on Naruto’s bed on his stomach. A couple of exercise bungee cords had been used to not only bind the boy’s wrists and ankles, but also to hogtie him, leaving him with little choice but to simply take whatever Naruto chose to do to him.

At the moment, Naruto had chosen to stuff his engorged dick down the boy’s tight throat and stretch his ass wide open the string of thick vibrating balls that had been a gag gift from Kiba back when he was dating Hinata. Each ball was almost as thick as Naruto’s cock, which probably wouldn’t have been _quite_ so bad if the nine balls didn’t add up to almost thirty inches in length.

And at the moment? Only four balls in.

The redhead nearly came at the sight. “Wow.” He murmured.

Naruto looked up at him, too aroused to really be startled. He blinked at the sight before him: his best friend and roommate wrecking that little boy’s throat without so much as a care, casually ignoring the way Sasuke was clutching at his thighs and trying to pull his head back. Naruto opened his mouth and closed it again in alarm.

“Don’t worry. Apparently his brother’s been stretching him open every day.” Gaara replied to the unanswered question.

Naruto twitched at that. “Seriously? Seriously, you little cunt? Fuck, he’s only six! What the fuck. Is wrong. With you?” he barked, punctuating his words with the sharp addition of another ball into one stretched slot and another stab with his cock into the other. Itachi’s hips jerked, his whole body shuddering, and his throat clamped down hard on Naruto’s cock.

Naruto froze, gripping Itachi’s ass cheeks tightly. He closed his eyes and let out a low moan. “Fuuuck, yes. Stay like that, stay like that!” he ground out, lying down on top of Itachi and humping his face with renewed vigor. “Shit, you two are just going to end up as some dude’s cock sleeves if you keep this up. As _my_ fucking cock sleeves. God, you’re gonna make me cum already, babe! Take it, just ughhh-fuh-”

The blond let out a low dragged out moan as he came, filling the boy with an extra thick load of cream. Itachi twitched and seized, the lack of oxygen, the act of being filled and Naruto’s words forcing his own orgasm out of him.

By now Gaara had come to kneel at the end of the bed, pressed right up against it. Gaara jerked his cock out of the poof fuck slot just long enough to make sure he wouldn’t be passing out on them before stuffing it back down. He leaned over a bit, his eyes narrowed in pleasure as he watched the two before him. His hips began to buck faster, the back of Sasuke’s head thumping against the frame with each hard thrust.

After a bit, Gaara found himself laying his head down on the bed and closing his eyes as his fingers gripped the sheets. He was panting, little spurts of “yes” and “fuck, take it” leaving him, barely coherent. He let out a soft rasping gasp as he came, the orgasm actually taking him by surprise. He pressed himself tighter against the bed, forcing himself as deep down Sasuke’s gullet as he could as he came, pint after pint of baby batter filling the child’s stomach.

Sasuke’s eyes opened wide and nearly rolled back. He had no idea it was even possible for someone to come this much. Just one of Gaara’s loads felt like a little over two of his brother’s! His eyes closed tightly and he clutched at his stomach, just hoping for a chance to breathe soon. He was suddenly really glad for all of the training Itachi had given him. Though it didn’t stop his throat from clutching and squeezing at Gaara’s cock, milking it like some experienced gutter slut, as his body craved air.

Naruto blinked a couple times, finally catching his own breath. “Wow…is he really tight?”

“Yes. God, I could spend the rest of my life down this slut’s throat.” He murmured. Naruto watched them, just a touch envious.

“Um…hey, mind if I have a turn?” he asked. Gaara lifted his head and blinked up at him blearily before sighing. Slowly, he pulled his wet from Sasuke’s worn throat, allowing for a nice sloppy sounding pop when he jerked it out of the boy’s throat. Sasuke lay there with his eyes closed and mouth wide open, panting hand and doing his best to swallow the cup loads of jizz that kept trying to make their way back up.

Gaara stood up slowly and made a shooing had gesture towards Naruto. The blond grinned and got up onto his knees, only then realizing that he still had a half conscious boy lodged on his dick. He took Itachi by the hair and jerked him off of his dick, allowing him to fall onto the bed now on his side. Both teens took a moment to stare down at the jizz faced children before them before smiling.

Yeah…they were going to have to skip school tomorrow to get some rest after this. Too bad the kids weren’t going to have the same luxury.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Dave Taylor, for reminding me (in not so many words) that it's been a stupidly long time since I updated this fic.

When Fugaku came by the next morning to pick up his children, Naruto couldn’t help but be truly grateful to Gaara for the excuse he’d given. Gaara’s stoic disposition made it very easy for him to say “They ended up staying up pretty late playing games. I think they’ll be out for a while. I’ll help you carry them down to your car,” without seeming suspicious.

 

Naruto, on the other hand, remained mostly out of view on the couch, half turned to watch them over his shoulder. Where Gaara was calm, Naruto was all nervous smiles as he watched the man maneuver Itachi into a piggy back position, none the wiser to all of the sordid acts that he’d done the night before (and that morning, twice). It was just… they had gotten both boys nice and cleaned up fed three hours ago. Then Sasuke had gone and dropped one of the toys from his backpack, the action figure spinning and sliding under the couch. And he’d gone on his knees and stuck the upper half of his little body under there, ass wiggling as he tried to grab hold of the toy just out of reach.

 

Naruto really couldn’t be blamed for walking right over, unzipping his slacks and taking the young boy for a ride right there, still half under the couch. And it’s not like he could have expected Gaara to stand by and keep getting things ready when there was a perfectly clean and free cum dumpster not two feet away. They’d only managed to finish cleaning up ten minutes ago.

 

Too much of his energy was being devoted to keeping his boner down to do the same with his nervousness.

 

Thankfully, Fugaku seemed to take Naruto’s actions as being guilty for keeping the children up so late. He shot him a cold stare that couldn’t quite be called a glare. “I can hold them out of school this once. But we’re not paying you to be their _friend_ , Uzumaki. Don’t let them tempt you into breaking the rules.”

 

Naruto swallowed thickly and offered the man a weak smile. “Yes, sir. Of course!”

 

 

 

To be honest, after that much fun, it was actually almost _painful_ to go without having the Uchiha’s around for the next three weeks.

 

Yes, _three weeks_.

 

There had apparently been some complications in the health of Mikoto’s mother, which meant that the entire family had to go be by her side. Naruto was normally the type to be completely sympathetic, but right now…

 

 

He hadn’t even realized that it was possible for jerking off to be unsatisfying. He’d stopped bothering after about three days and now he just felt frustrated and backed up. All he wanted, all he was _praying for_ , was a little relief, you know?

 

Someone out there must have been a mind reader though because his phone started ringing. He rolled over and grabbed his phone off of the nightstand. It flashed with a number he didn’t recognize. “Naruto speaking,” he greeted.

 

The voice on the other end sighed softly. “Naruto, I’m sorry to call you so late but we have a bit of a problem. One of Fugaku’s brothers got into a car accident and my mother still isn’t well and…I don’t know how long we’re going to end up being up here. I don’t th- I _can’t_ look after both of them while we’re dealing with all of this. I mean, Itachi’s been so good watching his brother, but… I know this is last minute, but would you mind taking them until the end of summer? Or even just a week or two? We’d be happy to pay you extra!”

 

He might actually start going to church.

 

Naruto swallowed thickly, palming at his hardening cock. “No, that’s no problem at all! I know you guys are going through a hard patch, so I’d be happy to take the regular rate. A little cheaper actually, since I won’t be spending money on gas. You guys are my favorite customers, so I’m happy to help!” he replied honestly.

 

Mikoto let out a happy shaky sigh of relief. “You are an _angel_ , Naruto. I’ll be there in about half an hour.”

 

 

Once he got off the phone, Naruto rushed into the kitchen to let Gaara know of the good news. The redhead tilted his head in Naruto’s direction slowly though he didn’t stop mixing the batter for the cupcakes he seemed to be making.

 

“I’m surprised that you have the focus to ‘babysit’ those two and entertain at the same time,” Gaara admitted.

 

Naruto frowned at him in confusion. “…Entertain?”

 

Gaara blinked at him, glanced around the room and then raised one hairless eyebrow. The apartment had various bowls of fruit and desserts on the tables along with streamers on the walls.

 

For Kankuro’s birthday party.

 

That Naruto and Gaara were hosting.

 

 

“ _Shit._ ”

 

“Ah, there it is,” Gaara murmured, his lips flicking up.

 

Naruto glowered mildly at him (it was hard to stay mad at Gaara, okay?) and ran his hands through his hair. “I will figure it out!”

 

 

 

“Figuring it out” turned out to be taking the boys aside once their mother had left and saying, “I have people coming over and they can’t really know that I agreed to babysit during the party, so I have to keep you two out sight.”

 

Which they were fine with. They were slightly less fine when the method of keeping them out of the way turned out to be shoving ball gags into their mouths and leaving them in Naruto’s closet. Itachi was trussed up, legs pulled up so that they could be tied to his wrists which were bound to the hanger racks. There wasn’t enough room to hang Sasuke up similarly, so Naruto settled for leaving Sasuke on the ground under his brother, on his back with his legs bent over the top of him. His ankles were bound to his forearms, leaving his little cock dangling just over his face. Both were nicely blindfolded, if only so that they wouldn’t be able to notice (and thus complain) about how much time would be passing between now and when the party ended.

 

Were it not for the fact that Naruto had _planned_ the damn party, he probably wouldn’t have bothered leaving his room for day with those two looking like that.

 

 

So, party. Once Naruto was distracted enough to forget about the cum dumpsters he had stashed away, it was actually pretty fun. Once things started to dial down, he realized that he hadn’t seen Kiba _or_ Shino in like an hour and a half. Which was weird because their stuff was still on the couch. The last he’d seen of either of them was a little after Shino had gone to use the bathroom.

 

They better not be manga again. Gaara had gotten him the Full Metal Alchemist set for his last birthday and he really didn’t want to see them all worn out. He mouthed “I’ll be right back,” to Gaara and made his way to his bedroom.

 

Just in time to see the two sneaking out of his bedroom.

 

Naruto squinted at them. “Were you reading my manga?” he asked in suspicion.

 

Kiba snorted. “No, man. We didn’t touch your books.”

 

“Then what were you doing in my room?”

 

The two glanced at each other. “Took a wrong turn onto the way to the bathroom?” Shino offered.

 

“Together?”

 

Both shrugged and made their way past him. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

He noticed later that people were leaving randomly for other parts of the house for large chunks of time and frowned slightly, worrying about the freshness of his food.

 

But then he noticed Neji, pale skin slightly flushed, but not looking like he was about to die of gastrointestinal distress.

 

In fact, he looked _pleased_. Like he’d just –

 

 

 

Naruto didn’t know whether to be alarmed, irritated or relieved by his friends. He bit his lip but decided to check things out anyway. No way he’d be able to focus now.

 

He opened his bedroom door to see the birthday boy himself, Kankuro, standing in front of Naruto’s closet, thrusting his hips sharply. “Having fun?” he called out.

 

Kankuro yelped in alarm and spun around. His cock was hanging out, thick, glistening and leaking pre cum. He blinked several times hard. “Uh, yeah. Sorry?”

 

Naruto snorted and walked further in. He peered around Kankuro and actually cringed a little.

 

Both boys were bloated and fully _drenched_ in semen. At some point Itachi had been turned upside down, face at dick level while his ass was up in the air. It looked like someone had taken a couple of bottles of body wash and shampoo and stuffed them into the boy’s ass, one after the other, leaving his mouth the only hole open for use. From the outlines in Itachi’s stomach, there were at least four bottles inside him. And, from how red Itachi’s face was and how hard he was panting, that throat had taken a very recent beating.

 

Sasuke was still on the ground, on his back. He too had his ass stuffed with bottles, in addition to the tally marks written in black in on his ass cheeks. Thirteen by Naruto’s count (whether that was loads or people, he couldn’t tell). The boy’s own cock had been shoved down his throat, a long blanket tied around his back and thighs keeping him in that position. It left him with no choice but to tease his own cock every time he swallowed or breathed, likely forcing orgasm after orgasm.

 

Naruto kind of loved his friends.

 

Kankuro cleared his throat nervously. When Naruto glanced over his shoulder at him, the teen was stroking his wet dick. “Hey, so…uh, how long are they gonna be here for?” he asked uncertainly.

 

Naruto opened his mouth to answer and then paused. “A while actually. You know what? It’s your birthday, so why don’t you take one of them with you?”

 

Kankuro startled. “Seriously?” he asked, his cock jerking sharply as well.

 

Naruto smirked. “Yeah. It’s Friday, so just bring him back on Monday when you come to drop of Gaara’s textbooks?”

 

That got him a sharp hug, which was a new thing.

 

Kankuro glanced over the two strung out whores. “Does it matter who…”

 

“Nope. Take your pick. Gaara and I’ll still have fun with whoever’s left.”

 

Kankuro pointed at Sasuke with wide eyes and Naruto smiled widely in response. He went and grabbed a suitcase from the hall closet and brought it back to the room. He unzipped it and squeezed Sasuke into the just large enough case, enjoying the thick wet sound that sprung from Sasuke having his cock deeper into his throat in the process.

 

“Why don’t you go ahead and finish up with that one while I toss this guy in your trunk?”

 

He hadn’t even gotten half way through that sentence before Kankuro was grabbing Itachi by the hair to yank him back down onto his cock, shoving him balls deep on the first thrust. His balls slapped heavily against the boy’s clothed eyelids with each sharp thrust.

 

Naruto paused on his way to the front door to speak with Gaara. “FYI, I’m giving your brother the little one for the weekend.”

 

Gaara nodded as he refilled a fruit bowl. “That’s fine.” There was a slight pause then. “I may have agreed to allow a couple people to use them after school for fifty bucks a piece,” he added.

 

Naruto raised both of his eyebrows at that, though he certainly didn’t protest. “You really _haven’t_ stopped being evil, huh?”

 

“I’m saving up for Christmas presents,” he replied with a shrug.

 

 

 

Once the party _finally_ ended, Naruto untied Itachi and dumped him in the shower for cleaning. There were _layers_ of jizz on the kid’s skin and apparently Kankuro hadn’t been the last to have a go at him, if the fact that he’d still been _dripping_ was any indication.

 

Naruto was hosing Itachi down with the removable shower head when the boy finally spoke up. “You…sold off Sasuke,” he said, soundly tiredly displeased.

 

“I let a friend borrow Sasuke for free for a couple days, you drama queen. I wouldn’t sell you guys while you’re still young enough for your parents to come back to get you.”

 

Itachi blinked up at him at that. “So…when I become an adult…you’re not going to keep me?”

 

Naruto sighed and turned off the faucet. “I’m going to keep you guys for as long as you make my dick feel good. Though I can’t promise that we’re not gonna rent your asses out every now again. …Mostly because Gaara’s already set up some customers.” At Itachi’s frown, Naruto rolled his eyes. “I’m not your boyfriend. You’re pretty much just my cock sleeve, you know? Like a blow up doll that I can fill with jizz. If you wanted me to keep you for myself, you shouldn’t have let all of those guys dump their loads into you like that. Now they want more and I can’t just refuse them like an asshole.”

 

“I didn’t let them inside me!”

 

“Doesn’t change the fact that I left you alone for three hours and came back to find out that everyone and their cousin took you two for a ride.”

 

Itachi pouted and looked away. Naruto unzipped his pants and stepped out of them. He picked up his cock, already thick and hard, and used it to slap Itachi hard on the cheek. When Itachi startled and opened his mouth to speak, Naruto used that opportunity to push his cock into the boy’s open mouth and right down it throat, surprisingly easily.

 

A little too easily. Sure, his throat was still a bit tight, but nowhere near as good as it had been the last time he’d used it. “If you don’t want to end up tied up in a public restroom to be treated like an _actual_ urinal, you better tighten up!”

 

It was a fake threat because, _illegal on so many levels_ , but Itachi either didn’t know that or didn’t put it past him because he forced himself all the way down on Naruto’s cock and started swallowing around it and choking himself on the thing.

 

Naruto let out a low moan, wrapping his hands around Itachi’s throat so that he could feel the path of his bulge as he jerked his hips back and forth. He squeezed a little, causing Itachi to choke even harder on his cock. It wasn’t long before Naruto found himself gripping the boy’s throat as he jerked him forward and back, Itachi’s throat like nothing more than the nicest little gel sleeve as Itachi grabbed weakly at his thighs.

 

He came with a shout, doubling over with Itachi’s face pressed against his crotch as he unloaded three weeks’ worth of backed up jizz into the boy’s stomach. It was much thicker than usual, almost like yogurt in its thickness, not to mention significantly larger in volume. By the time Naruto was pulling off, Itachi’s eyes had rolled back and his stomach was bloated with what would have been three normal loads on a normal day.

 

Naruto bit his lip and glanced down at his cock, still just as hard and more than ready for another round.

 

It was probably for the best that the kid had passed out.

 

When Gaara entered Naruto’s room nearly half an hour later, having finished with the living room’s clean up, he couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows at the right that greeted him.

 

Naruto was scrubbing the walls of the closet. Which was fine and expected, all things considered. He was also balls deep inside of Itachi’s ass. Instead of deciding to choose between cleaning and using their fuck doll, Naruto had decided that he was going to do both.

 

And he was going to do so _efficiently_.

 

The ball gag was back in Itachi’s mouth, with a rag tied around his mouth to keep liquids from leaking out the sides. His wrists were tied to Naruto’s forearms and his ankles to Naruto’s calves. The boy’s lightly leaking cock had been pushed into a bottle with an opening just wide enough to accommodate it snugly. There was a thin cloth wrapped around the opening of the bottle and then around Itachi’s waist to keep it in place.

 

All of which kept Itachi effectively in place, bouncing on Naruto’s dick with each movement, as he went about cleaning his closet. The blond had clearly unloaded at least once inside of the boy recently at that.

 

“That’s interesting.”

 

Naruto huffed out a laugh as he dashed some more water at a particularly thick stain of jizz. “Right? Stroke of genius! I might actually just keep ‘em both like this when they’re not in –“ Naruto paused then, eyes shutting tightly as he gripped Itachi’s hips and began to just _pound_ into him with abandon. It was less than a minute before he was grunting, “Fucking _hell_ , gonna breed this stupid little whore,” quietly into Itachi’s hair and dumping his third load of extra thick ball cream into the poor kid. Itachi’s eyes shot open and nearly rolled back, arms jerking in vain when he instinctively tried to clutch at his stomach. “When they’re not in use. God, that was a good one,” he muttered, taking a couple steps back so that he could flop onto his cock on the bed, Itachi’s belly jerking and sloshing it the movement, their legs hanging off at the ends.

 

Gaara stared at them for a moment and hummed. “Is his mouth out of commission at the moment?” he asked absently.

 

Naruto shook his head, though he knew Gaara well enough to know that the redhead would have no problem accepting that were it the case. “Don’t think I can move at the moment. Have at it.”

 

Gaara climbed up onto the bed and straddled Naruto’s chest, where Itachi’s head lay. The boy stared up at Gaara with wide eyes as he undid the cloth tie and ball gag. “Wait! I need to empty ou–,“ he managed to get out before he was filled with yet another long cock. Gaara actually had to pull most of the way out and then turn around so that he could get all the way down Itachi’s throat at a better angle. His cock was long enough that he could actually bottom out inside Itachi’s stomach, the little sac bloated and filled with thick cream that sloshed around Gaara’s cock and tried to follow it back up whenever he jerked back.

 

It was pretty nice.

 

It got much nicer when Naruto reached down and wrapped his hands around Itachi’s throat, jerking it over his friend’s cock the way he’d done for himself nearly an hour earlier. Gaara leaned forward to grasp at Itachi’s thighs as he fucked into that tight convulsing throat. He barely registered the sight of Itachi’s full stomach. “Fuck, Naruto. I’m going to cum. I need to pull-,” he started, gasping sharply when Naruto’s grip on Itachi’s throat tightened a little more.

 

“Don’t pull out! I don’t want to have to change my sheets too. Just give it to him, Gaara. These little sluts have been taking dick all night, he can take one more load! No way Kankuro’s gonna let Sasuke off his cock for one second this weekend, so this bitch can take a much as you want to give him. Fill him up, nice and big,” Naruto encouraged.

 

Gaara let out a low whine and closed his eyes, thrusting harder and faster until he was finally cumming, filling that tiny body with even more of their juices.

 

His eyes fluttered open slowly and he couldn’t help the pang of delight at the sight of that bottle between Itachi’s legs, filling up with the boy’s own cum. After a long moment, Gaara slowly pulled back, though not all the way out. Just enough for the boy to be able to breathe again (as much as one could while trying to swallow back all of that cum). He took Naruto’s arm and used it to turn them onto their sides, Naruto’s cock still up Itachi’s ass and his cock keeping Itachi’s red, abused lips stretched taut around his shaft.

 

Gaara sighed and stroked Itachi’s hair as he closed his eyes. He could hear Naruto’s breathing evening out as he too started to fall asleep. He supposed the kid deserved a break.

 

Though how much of a break that could be considered when Naruto was prone to frequent wet dreams was debatable.


	6. Chapter 6

Kankuro swallowed thickly as he carried the suitcase up to his dorm room. He found himself continuously glancing around to make sure that no one was looking, as if that in itself weren’t more suspicious. But it was 1:30 in the morning on a Thursday and everyone was pretty much asleep, so all was well.

 

Kankuro’s dorm was a suite of two rooms that were shared between four guys, two to a room with bunkbeds. His room was shared with a surprisingly snarky art major, Sai. The other room housing Shikamaru and his best friend Choji.

 

On the one hand, he knew that he should probably take care of himself in the bathroom or something and then hide his new fuck toy under the bed while Sai was home or something. On the other hand, he was kind of tired and honestly wanted to jerk off a bit in that little mouth and then fall asleep with the cock warmer still on him.

 

Fortunately, his was the bottom bunk. He’d have to just put up a privacy blanket. So, as quietly as he could, Kankuro placed the suitcase on bed and opened it open.

 

Naruto, nice guy that he was, had used belts to bind Sasuke’s wrists, arms thighs and ankles, as well as stuffing a thick piece of cloth in his mouth. Kankuro set him on the bed and put up the privacy blanket before climbing in.

 

Since the kid was gagged anyway and he’d already had some fun with the older brother’s mouth, Kankuro turned the kid onto his side and wasted no time working his engorged cock into that tiny little ass. He couldn’t believe how tight the kid was considering that he’d had a shampoo bottle shoved up his ass not two hours ago.

 

Kankuro sighed deeply into Sasuke’s hair, his body curled up tightly around the boy. Thankfully, the boy’s soft grunts and whines were all but completely muffled by the gag, so Kankuro only really need to worry about muffling the sounds attempting to escape from his own mouth as he pounding into Sasuke’s ass.

 

Unfortunately, he wasn’t that great at it. Unfortunately, Sai was a pretty light sleeper. Unfortunately, he was _pounding_ in and out of Sasuke’s ass instead of thrusting slowly to avoid shaking the bed at all.

 

Sai blinked several times rapidly as he slowly woke up. The whole bunk bed was shaking slightly, which was a pretty annoying way to be woken up at… 2 in the morning.

 

The people he lived with.

 

He was about to tell Kankuro to take his business to the bathroom when he heard the man mutter in almost a whisper, “So fucking tight. Jesus, where does Naruto find these whores?”

 

And, now that he was actually paying attention, Sai could hear the soft, nearly muffled voice of Kankuro’s whore as he or she was fucked in the lower bunk. He closed his eyes and let one of his hands slip under his shorts and boxers and started slowly rubbing at his hardening cock. It wasn’t long before the bed started shaking a bit harder and there was some slightly louder grunts from Kankuro, the man clearly too far lost in his own pleasure to realize how loud he was being.

 

“Ugh, fuck, take it, baby. Gonna fill you up so fucking much…” Kankuro groaned out. Sai lay there in silence, gripping his own cock at the base to keep himself from coming so quickly as the bed shook a couple more times in time with Kankuro’s grunts. He doubted that his roomie had even considered pulling out before filling the whore under him with his cum.

 

Sai kept himself as still as possible for a moment longer. After a pause, he heard Kankuro sigh deeply and then start snoring. Sai smirked and rolled his eyes. He stuffed himself back into his pants and carefully rolled over before getting up and climbing down off the bed. He fully intended to head over to the bathroom to take care of business (he preferred non-crusty sheets, thank you very much), but found himself pausing to just stare at the privacy blanket.

 

A peek couldn’t hurt.

 

He used a single finger to lift the makeshift curtain up just a little. Kankuro was lying on his side, facing Sai, with his comforter draped over him.

 

He didn’t see another head in there.

 

Sai frowned slightly, a bit confused and more than a little disappointed. Just when he was starting to think that Kankuro had been talking about some random new sex toy, he noticed the extra lump in the sheets that looked far too large to just be the man’s legs, even curled up.

 

Sai reached a hand in and pulled the comforter up. There was a kid under there. There was a kid under there with lips opened wide around a thick cloth and reddened from the exertion. There was a kid there with his arms bound behind his back and his thighs bound tight together. There was a kid there with his belly full of his roommates thick cum. There was a kid under there asleep with a cock likely still buried up his ass.

 

Sai nearly came from the sight alone.

 

He swallowed thickly, reaching unto his boxers to grip his throbbing cock. On the one hand, this was super illegal and there was no guarantee that Kankuro wouldn’t throw him under bus too if he happened to get caught. On the other hand, Kankuro was a _super_ deep sleeper and probably wouldn’t find out if no one told him.

 

Well, that’s that, then.

 

Decision made, Sai quickly reached out and grabbed one of Kankuro’s hats from his desk. He then placed it on the boy’s head backwards, using it to cover his eyes. The boy seemed to wake  bit at that, shifting minutely in his confusion. Sai lifted up the privacy blanket to get it out of his way and removed his pants fully before climbing into the bunk.

 

He removed the cloth from the boy’s mouth and wasted no time in shoving his cock in in its place. He wasn’t quite nice in this, his cock far too hard for him to think of doing anything over than forcing it down that tight throat.

 

Later, when his head was clear, Sai would be relieved to realize that while the boy’s throat had tightened around his cock (swallowing around it instinctively, gripping, squeezing and milking it like the perfect little cock slot that he was), he hadn’t started choking on it. If only because the moment Sai was balls deep inside Sasuke’s throat, he had immediately grasped the boy by the back of his head and began pounding away at him.

 

Allowing the boy a chance to breath hadn’t even _occurred_ to him because, at that moment, there was nothing more important than getting his rocks off over and over inside of that little throat. A less experience fuck toy might have been in much more trouble.

 

In all honesty, Sasuke was just grateful for the fact that, while long, the stranger’s cock was thinner than Gaara or Naruto’s.

 

Unfortunately, Sasuke’s control over his own body was severely limited by the fact that he was a child. Which meant that every time his throat tightened around Sai’s cock (an event that was almost constant, to Sai’s utter delight), his battered asshole would twitch and tighten around the fat but mostly soft dick still inside him.

 

By the time Sai came, head thrown back and grunting as he drove himself down until his balls were pressed tight against the boy’s chin as he poured what felt like his entire soul down the seven year old’s throat, Kankuro was back to full hardness.

 

Which probably would have been fine, Kankuro was still deeply asleep after all.

 

Unfortunately, Sai was nowhere near done with his toy. He slowly pulled back enough to leave just the head of his cock in that tiny mouth, his cock throbbing hard at the sight of those red lips stretched around his dick.

 

He’d just have to come one, no, two more times and he’d be satisfied.

 

Which, for Sasuke, meant another half hour with that cock buried in his throat until Sai was finally emptying the last of his load in Sasuke’s bloated belly. Which meant another of Kankuro’s thick loads filling his intestines because he was unable to pull that cock out him to prevent his body from automatically squeezing and jerking that second from Kankuro.

 

Sai let out a deep, relieved sigh as he pulled his softening cock from Sasuke’s mouth. He grabbed the boy’s former gag and used it to wipe the mess from Sasuke’s face before stuffing it back into Sasuke’s mouth. Sasuke whined around the gag, wanting nothing more than to empty out at least a little. He tried to at least shift forward a little, hoping to dislodge Kankuro’s cock so he’d get some release from that end. But, despite not having moved even a little in the hour Sasuke had just spent getting used, Kankuro’s sleeping body suddenly decided that now was the perfect time for him to roll over onto his stomach, leaving him trapped with that cock up his ass and his bloated stomach pressed against the bed.

 

\----xxxx----

 

For reasons that Naruto couldn’t even _begin_ to ever consider explaining, he had somehow earned a reputation for being a good, _reputable_ , babysitter.

 

So when the principal of Naruto’s old middle school had called and asked him to look after his grandson for a weekend so he and the boy’s parents could take care of an emergency. As much as they had fought, Naruto had adored his old principal and had, of course, agreed immediately.

 

He only realized how utterly _stupid_ that was after he’d hung up the phone and noticed Gaara staring at him with his hairless eyebrows raised.

 

Naruto blinked in confusion and then startled. “Oh. Well, _fuck_.” He let out a long groan and buried his face in his hands. “What should I do?”

 

“Fuck him,” Gaara replied simply, going back to the sandwich he was making.

 

“What! I can’t just blow off Sarutobi like that! He was always-”

 

“Not Sarutobi. Konohamaru.”

 

Naruto froze and blinked. He was sad to say that his cock immediately twitched at the thought. It didn’t help that Konohamaru adored him and probably wouldn’t even question why Naruto was making him take off his clothes, or bend over the bed, or spread his asscheeks wide so Naruto could just bury his dick…

 

Naruto threw his head back and groaned loudly. “I don’t remember being this evil before,” he grumbled. He sighed softly and stood up, adjusting the bulge in his slacks. “Where’s Itachi? I have to pick Konohamaru up in an hour and I want to at least take care of this before then.

 

“Oh. He’s-” Gaara was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Naruto frowned but adjusted himself so that his hard on was at least not obvious and went to the door.

 

He opened the door to find a police officer standing there. To Naruto’s utter surprise, before he could respond with utter horror, the officer paled sharply, shifting slightly to hide something behind his back. “Uh,” the man said, “Is Gaara here? I, uh, wanted to return something I’d borrowed from him?”

 

“It’s fine, Asuma. He’s Naruto’s,” Gaara called out from the kitchen.

 

Both Naruto and Asuma glanced at the redhead, visible from the hallway, and then back at each other. Asuma smiled sheepishly and shifted slightly to bring Itachi out from behind him. The boy appeared to be dressed in only a blanket. He could only see Itachi’s face but, considering how bruised the boy’s lips were and the fact that he still had noticeable jizz stains in his hair. In fact, his hair seemed to be _dripping_ with it.

 

“Uh, was this all you?” Naruto asked, admittedly impressed.

 

Asuma laughed, “No, a couple guys at the precinct ended up joining me.”

 

“You know that’s extra, right?” Naruto almost shivered at the feeling of Gaara suddenly behind him.

 

The man nodded and nudged Itachi forward with a smirk. Itachi entered Gaara’s home, allowing Asuma to block him from view of the outside world before he reached under the blanket wrapped around him. There was a pause where bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly before producing what appeared to be a very large tip jar full of cash.

 

Naruto blinked slowly as the jar was passed to Gaara. He let out a deep slow breath. “Okay… I’m just gonna…” he grabbed Itachi by the arm and pulled him down the hallway. He barely managed to get to the kitchen, still in full view of the door before he was shoving Itachi down onto his ass with his back against the kitchen island and shoving his cock down the boy’s throat.

 

Asuma stared at the scene before him, swallowing thickly.

 

“Sorry,” Gaara murmured as he sifted through and counted the money, “he has to pick up another kid in an hour.”

 

Asuma’s eyes brightened. “Is that one up for rent too?”

 

“No. We haven’t broken him in yet. You’ll have to settle for the whore you’ve got.”

 

Asuma sighed but nodded, eyes darting back to where Naruto was clearly filling the young boy with his load. He jerked his cock out of Itachi halfway through, spraying his toy’s face with the rest of his seed as he coughed. Naruto sighed deeply and wiped his cock in Itachi’s hair before tucking himself away and rushing out the door past the two in the doorway.

 

“Sorry about the mess, Gaara!” he called over his shoulder.

 

He had a new toy to break in.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever feel the need to chat:  
> [Chat me up on Tumblr](http://oversoul159.tumblr.com/)


End file.
